Big Time Love Story
by silver.music.notes
Summary: What happens when Big Time Rush fall in love? Well, this is my verison of it - sorta!  Sorry for the sucky title
1. Results to OC contest

I know that it has been a couple days since the Big Time Rush OC contest had ended but it was really hard to choose just four out of the many submitted. I didn't realize what a hard decision I would have to make but it was made and I hope, even if your character was not selected, that you read my story anyway.

A/N: I had meant to get this up earlier but I accidently did not save it….

Now for the entire reason you are reading this:

For Kendall Knight- Samantha Jones from _JamesMaslowBTR100_

For James Diamond- Sarah Gomez from _Kenny's Orange Parka_

For Logan Mitchell- Ariel Hernandez from _Bigtimerushlover98_

And last BUT certainly not least….

For Carlos Garcia- Cassandra Anderson from _abcdoll3 _


	2. Introduction

It was fall – the season of changing leaves and the weather cooling down from the summer. But it was more than just that. At the Palm Woods, it meant that new talent was moving to Hollywood. They had convinced their parents/guardians to move out to Los Angeles to see if they could make their dream come true.

Ariel Hernandez walked in behind her step-sister who was happily chatting to her best friend on the phone. She did not understand why Roselyn wanted to live in the Palm Woods. If it had been her who was pursuing a famous life, she would have opted for a mansion or something that was just her and her family.

"Oh. My. God. Chelsea! Big Time Rush lives at the Palm Woods!" Roselyn started shrieking.

"Darling, wait till we're in the apartment." Roselyn's father came with some of the luggage. The rest of it was being carried in by the Young's limo driver. "We're in 2D." Not fazed, she continued to talk to Chelsea as they headed up to the apartment.

"There are only two bedrooms." Roselyn came back into the living room after looking around. "I am NOT sharing with HER." She pointed at Ariel.

"Who would want to share with YOU?" She snapped back, lying down on the couch.

"That's enough. There was nothing else bigger pumpkin. You and Ariel will share. When a three bedroom opens up, we are the first on the waiting list." Roselyn stomped and headed into the bathroom where she called her best friend and complained.

"Great. The princess is pissed." Ariel sat up and went to take her bags. Her mom, who had come in a minute ago, glared at her. "Hey mom." She smirked and headed to her new bedroom.

"Ariel Cynthia Hernandez!"

* * *

><p>Sarah Kenna (she prefers Kenna and that is what she goes by) Gomez walked into the lobby. She had just gotten back from an acting audition. Feeling confident about it, she went to her apartment (3L) where she changed into her favorite orange bikini. She headed down to the pool where one boy was in her usual chair.<p>

"Diamond." She said sternly, glaring at him through her sunglasses.

"Hey Gomez. You want something?" He looked up and smirked. James Diamond was the bane of her existence. But if he was not around, who would she mess with? He was one of the only ones who fought back.

"My chair. Get your butt out of it. NOW."

"Is your name on it?" He continued to smirk at her.

"Matter of a fact, yes." She then smirked. "If you get your ass out of my chair, I will show you." He cautiously got up. Quickly, she pulled out a permanent marker and signed her name on the chair. "Now it is." He did not say anything, just watched as she placed her beach bag down and proceeded to lie down. When she closed her eyes, he easily picked her up and headed to the pool.

"James Isaac Diamo-" She did not get a chance to finish her threat because he had effortlessly thrown her in. "DIAMOND!" Kenna had screamed when she surfaced but the said boy was gone. She smacked the water and groaned.

* * *

><p>Samantha Jones walked into Rocque Records, hoping that this was her lucky day. She was a dancer but she was looking into becoming a dance instructor for a bandsinger. But she had kept being turned down because she was only sixteen. She did not understand why people were so against her being an instructor.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Jones." She introduced herself to a young African woman.

"I did not realize you were so young." She admitted. "I'm Kelly Wainwright. Welcome to Rocque Records. Follow me." She started leading Samantha to an office room where a fat white man sat behind a black desk.

"KELLY! Who is this?" He asked/yelled at the same time.

"Samantha Jones. She's here to here to help fill in for Mr. X."

"She's…young." He looked over at her. "To the dance studio!" A couple moments later, they were in the dance studio. "Show me what you got!" He demanded.

Samantha stood in the middle of the room. The fat man turned on the radio that was playing Big Time Rush, _Super Star_. She took a deep breath and started dancing. It was based off the dance in their music video for that song but she gave it her own spin. When she was finished, she faced Kelly and the man.

"You're hired." Kelly spoke up.

"For now." The man walked out of the room. "KELLY, CALL THE DOGS!"

"That's Gustavo Rocque."

"Oh. I heard about him." She admitted.

"Be here tomorrow at 9 am sharp." Kelly told her before walking out as well and dialing a number. Sam did a victory dance and squealed.

* * *

><p>Cassandra 'Cassie' Anderson sighed and closed her laptop. There was nothing else for her to do. Courtney was off at an audition that she would probably ruin by being melodramatic. Her parents were at work and Crystal was job searching. So it was just her there in that big house.<p>

"I got a job!" Crystal came in, nearly cried with happiness. "I'm the assistant manager at the Palm Woods!"

"The Palm Woods?" She sat up and looked at her jubilant sister.

"Home of the future famous." Crystal explained quickly before sitting on the couch beside her youngest sister. "I get an apartment too and it's free! You could come live with me!"

"Ask mother and father dearest then we'll go from there." Cassie stated. "Now does the manager know that it wouldn't be just you there?"

"Mr. Bitters is fine as long as your quiet and don't cause too much trouble."

"Mr. Bitters? What kind of name is that?"

"The kind of name that matches his attitude. He's mean and selfish. But a job is a job and it pays decent."

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"There are cute guys there too." She grinned at her.

"Besides wouldn't Justin have something to say about that?" Cassie teased her sister. Justin Wellborn was Crystal's boyfriend and he was on the edge to proposing to her but was way too shy.

"She said I was too fat!" Courtney came in, shrieking.

"Court, you are skinnier than me." Cassie told her sister.

"Well you're fat!" She screamed before going up the stairs sobbing.

"She'll be fine." Cassie stated before standing up, grabbing her laptop, and going to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: I kinda wanted to introduce the characters and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Author's Note 1

**!AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, lame excuse but my computer decided to malfunction and this story is on it and it does not work 99.9% of the time. If I'm lucky, I hope to be able to get on it and start updating this story again. I am currently on my mom's laptop, letting you know about my computer's gayness...**


End file.
